villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dhoulmagus
Dhoulmagus is an evil clown and the main antagonist for the first half of Dragon Quest VIII. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in Japanese version,and Keith Wickham in English version,the former were well known voiced Dio Brando in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series History ''Dragon Quest VIII'' Originally a magus apprentice, he read about the forbidden Godbird Sceptre which holds the power of the demonic Lord Rhapthorne trapped within by spying upon his master's book. In an attempt to snatch it, he used the magic he had learned to impress King Trode and Medea and become the Court Jester. When he had earned their trust, he turned against the kingdom and stole the scepter, not realizing that the demon imprisoned within would possess him. With this powerful sceptre, he transforms the inhabitants of Trodain into plant-like statues, changes the king into a toad-like monster and the princess into a horse, and covers the majority of the castle in large, green magical thorns. The Hero, a young Trodain guardsman, is eventually joined on his quest by three companions: a scarred, portly, inarticulate bandit named Yangus, a wand-waving, whip-wielding tomboy named Jessica, and a rapier-wielding Templar Knight and self-proclaimed ladies' man named Angelo. During their travels, the party runs into Dhoulmagus several times. A couple of these encounters involve Dhoulmagus killing someone beloved by members of the Hero's party. Individuals slain by Dhoulmagus include Alistair (Jessica's brother) and Abbot Francisco, who is head of the abbey where Angelo lives. The party finally tracks down Dhoulmagus to the Dark Ruins, where they find him recuperating, and finally face off against him. After his defeat, he tries to curse the party with his sceptre, but the hero is again unaffected by the curse, blocking the blast and sparing his allies. Dhoulmagus then uses his menacing power to change into a hideous creature. However, even with his new powers, he is no match for the might of the heroes and is killed. He than turned into a statue before exploding. Much to their surprise, however, they find that even with his defeat, the curse still has not been lifted. Concluding that something else must be maintaining the curse, they leave the ruins, with Jessica picking up the Godbird Sceptre as they exit. ''Dragon Quest IX'' Dhoulmagus is a legacy boss that can be fought if one obtains his map. Sometimes Lv.16 Murdaw may drop it. He appears in his corrupted feathered form. ''Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2'' His transformed form appears as a monster by synthesizing an Alabast Dragon with either a Psaro or Estark. Appearance Dhoulmagus has long, flowing white hair and pale skin, along with a red marks painted across his eyes, almost resembling scars. He wears an attire similar to that of a stereotypical jester, with contrasting colors (In this case, purple and red), as well as baubles hanging off his clothes. His second form resembles a demonic harpy, with two short black horns, large blue talons, and red feathered wings. Most of his back is violet, and his arms, legs, face, and tail are a light blue. His teeth are noticeably sharper and his eyes glow yellow. Personality Not much is known about Dhoulmagus before he was taken over by the magic of the Godbird Scepter, but it is known that he is quite competitive and ambitious, stealing it to become simply the greatest magician of all time. Afterwards, he becomes a servant to Rhapthorne's will, performing villainous acts as he travels across the land in search of the Seven Sages' descendants. He even derives pleasure from the suffering of others, freezing people like Allistair in place before slowly walking towards them and killing them. Gallery Dhoulmagus.gif|Dhoulmagus second form. DQMDhoulmagus.png|Dhoulmagus' second form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Demon Dhoulmagus.png The Godbird Sceptre.jpg|The Godbird Sceptre Screenshot 2019-09-16-22-53-31-996.jpeg|Dhoulmagus`s death Screenshot 2019-09-16-22-53-59-414.jpeg Trivia *The quote that he says before facing him as a legacy boss is the same one he says before fighting his second form in Dragon Quest VIII: "Ah ha ha! Ah ha ha! Hwa ha ha ha ha! You worthless fools! Prepare to be crushed! You will never pester me again!" Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Conspirators Category:Burglars Category:Harbingers Category:Murderer Category:Mutated